


tu me manques

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, French Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, self quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: “Will you tell me what it means?” Harry asks, quiet.Draco doesn’t answer immediately. “Translations are never exact,” he says instead of all the things he could say. All the things that meanI miss youandwhen will I see you againandI love you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	tu me manques

“How do you say it again?”

Draco holds the telephone cord closer to his ear and huffs out a laugh. “Tu me manques.”

“I love it.” Harry’s voice crackles over the phone, and Draco closes his eyes. 

There’s silence between them on the line. Draco drops his head down onto the wall and stays there, silent and alone in his apartment. He can’t bear to speak because when he does, he will know it will be over a speaker, and that there will be a second in delay before Harry hears his voice, and that the words will be accompanied by nothing but the static of the signal. He will not rest his hand over Harry’s knee, or drop his head down on his shoulder, or pull Harry’s face close to his own. 

“Will you tell me what it means?” Harry asks, quiet. 

Draco doesn’t answer immediately. “Translations are never exact,” he says instead of all the things he could say. All the things that mean _I miss you_ and _when will I see you again_ and _I love you_. 

“Tell me anyway.”

Draco opens his eyes and stares at the wall, the tacky green paint close to his eyelashes. 

In the silence, Harry adds, “Or you can tell me tomorrow.”

Draco scoffs, and is pleased when Harry’s distant laughter joins his. 

He wishes so desperately that they weren’t doing this, that they didn’t have to do this. He wishes that he had told Harry yes when he asked him to move in barely a week before the confinement order went out. He wishes he hadn’t been so afraid and so insecure that he’d said no, and he wishes more than anything that Harry had been stubborn enough to stay the night instead of going home the night before everything went to shit, three months ago. 

Draco breathes into the phone and listens hard for Harry’s exhales between his own. He can’t hear them. 

Maybe Harry gets the sense Draco doesn’t want to tell him what the words mean, for he says, “Well, I picked up a new book today. Teddy said-”

“You are missing from me,” Draco cuts into Harry’s sentence. And because the isolation has made him brave, he says, “It is more than ‘I miss you.’ It is that you have become a piece of me, and you’re apart from me, and-” Draco stops himself and flushes furiously, although there’s no one around to see him. 

Harry lets out a loud breath. “Draco,” his voice cracks. Harry swallows audibly. “Draco,” he says his name again.

“Tu me manques,” Draco whispers. His courage fades away as quickly as it came. “You are missing from me.”

Harry’s voice is hoarse when he says in a hurry, “It will be over soon. This will all be over soon, and then I’m going to come over there, and we’re just going to do everything, anything. We’ll do anything. Talk. Snog. Make love-”

Draco snorts a laugh. “Make love?”

“Anything.”

“Okay,” Draco says. “Anything.”


End file.
